Un cuento de navidad
by NekiTa
Summary: ola... bueno este es el cuneto de navidad de hiei,hiei busca algo, pero no sabe que es..lo encontrara?..es shonen ai HieixKurama...espeor k lo lean..ja ne!


Olaa!Hace tiempo k no subo nada n.nU…pero aki toy...no e muerto...solo un poco golpeada...pero esa es otra historia xD (que la contare mas adelante n.nU)...pero ahorita a lo que me truje chencha...

Este fic...no tiene sentido...Me inspire en un capitulo que vi de south park xD...Oh! si k "bella navidad" para todas esas criaturitas que esperaban el nacimiento de su salvador (música celestial de fondo) Satanás xD… (Jeje asi era el cap...Muy divertido por cierto xD)…es un fic seudo shonen ai, así k homo fóbicos...GET OUT, fly far far away xD! Lo mismo k en español FUERA! (Siempre kise decir eso n.n) es un universo alterno (como siempre xD) y esta en "verso"…espero k sea de su agrado y se rían mucho n.n…

Antes

En una parte lo k ta en cursiva es el narrador……y kisieria decir k yyh no me pertenece..si no mukuro no tendria nada mas desigurada la kara ¬¬..y hiei y kurama formarian una linda pareja con su casita y todo lo demas…

Y esto ya va en serio también lo hice pk me he dado cuenta que últimamente no han salido fics de humor o para k te rias a gusto..son muy pocos u.u..no digo k los otros esten mal..al contrario me encantan n.n pero un poco de risa no ase mal ne? ¬¬

Ora si el fic…

**Un cuento de navidad…**

**La búsqueda de hiei (xD)**

/insertar voz de narrador de cuentos de navidad-de los buenos xD-/

Todo empieza unas horas (muchas para ser exactos xD) antes de navidad, en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, que como ella, estaba cubierta por cristales transparentes de hielo formados alrededor de polvo o de otras partículas diminutas de la atmósfera cuando el vapor de agua se condensa a temperaturas inferiores a la de solidificación del agua, que comúnmente llamamos nieve xD... oh! Si esa seria una blanca navidad..

Se puede ver como hiei se mueve de arbol en arbol, de rama en rama, hasta que en un descuido por la escarcha pisar, se cae y golpea en su...parte de ¿atrás? (por si no se entendio pisar /atrás..captan u.uU/(comúnmente llamado trasero xD..ok no soy buena rimando ¬¬U)

-Diablos! Que es esta porquería! ¬¬ - (levantándose y sacudiéndose) decía nuestro protagonista

- Es la blanca y pura nieve- decia un lindo conejito, con un esponjoso...¿rabito? (hago lo que puedo n.nU)- y esta aquí por navidad – dijo muy feliz el animal..

Hn?..¬¬ por que esta cosa peluda me habla..y que es navidad..quisiera saber..- dijo con cierto interés

Ahora –dijo con mirada fría a esa criaturita- largo de aquí si no quieres morir

Pero por que me dices eso a m…- no pudo terminar, pues un águila a esta hermosa criatura se la llevo para almorzar..

Yo te lo advertí- dijo yéndose de ahí…

Mientras hiei avanzaba, cavilaba y pensaba "que es esa cosa a la que se llama navidad…quien me lo podra explicar? " a su mente vino su amigo Kurama…y pensaba por que un rubor a sus mejillas daba..

HIEI AYUDA!- Pero ese grito de sus pensamientos lo sacaba…(n/a emm o.oU...no soy buena para esto)

Hn?- se detuvo en un puente, quería saber quien lo llamaba tan insistente...

Giro su cabeza para mirar a un kuwabara del puente colgar.. "Hn.. genial… el deforme" pensó…

Hn.. Que quieres deforme? ¬¬?...- exclamo… (n/a: xD)

¬¬ no ves en que situación estoy..Ayúdame por favor T-T!

Hiei al verlo, no se pudo negar, asi que no tuvo de otra más que ayudar…

Hn- ( insertar la imagen de un hiei siguiendo su camino...pasando de largo a kuwabara xD)

Eee! o.oU...me piensas dejar aquí colgado! ¬0¬- decía un kuwabara enojado...

_Ejem… como decia, hiei al pasarlo de largo siente pena por el tarado y regresa a ayudarlo_ (n/a: xD)

No- decia el chico del jagan- no ayudare a ese estupido animal ¬¬…

_No tienes de otra…si no te seguire fregando en esta vida y la otra ¬¬!_

NOOO-dijo con mas fuerza- no ayudare a ese cabeza hueca…

_¬¬ piensa en lo que kurama diría...al oír tu... ¿respuestilla?_ (n/a: o.o?)

¬llll¬ kurama no tiene nada que ver en esto…asi que no lo estés metiendo! – decía rojo como tomate… (eso no rimo...pero se me acaba la imaginación n.nU...hice un verso sin esfuerzo xD)

_Entonces no me dejas de otra…-agarra aire- KURAMA Y HIEI..SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL! B-E-S-E…._

YAAA! – dijo con cierto enojo...aparte por su gran sonrojo- lo haré! Pero deja de fregarme de una buena vez! ¬llll¬

_Como decía después de tanto cavilar..hiei regreso a ayudar…_

Hn- le ofrece una mano para que suba ese tarado xD

Oh! Cielos hiei en verdad creí que me dejarías caer- decía…sin notar la mirada fría que hiei le dirigía – y dime que haces por aquí?

Quería saber que se celebra en navidad- dijo desviando la mirada…pues se le hacia estupido lo que preguntaba…(n/a: y mas a quien le preguntaba xD)

Es…..-pasaron los minutos y este no contesto…

Hn ¬¬- lo que a hiei desespero- sabes que…ya me voy…-dio la vuelta y se retiro.

e?...o.o ya se fue?..que extraño sujeto..-pensó…

pero para nuestra sorpresa (n/a: naaa yo ya lo esperaba…es tan kuwabara xD) al caminar por esa "banqueta" (asi digámosle a la orilla del puente n.nU) una piedrota lo hizo resbalar, rodar y por lo tanto al rio dar…

baka ¬¬U –dijo hiei al ver caer a aquel wey (n/a: ya saben tipo, emm tonto ,bueno al menos asi lo uso yop xD)

sin pensar mas en lo ocurrido, puso su atención en su objetivo encontrar la casa de su "amigo" pues estaba perdido…

al ir de edificio en edificio, algo raro se le hizo… se detuvo en una azotea para investigar, no sabia lo que se iba a encontrar…

ahí parado y quieto se quedo, hasta sentir que alguien su hombro toco y le hablo…

HIEIIIIIII! n.n – más bien le grito

o.o – y por sorpresa lo tomo, pero lo logro ocultar con facilidad

volteo su cara para dirigirse a esa persona y exclamo:

-que quieres idiota?

Uy tu siempre de buen humor- dijo en tono burlon

Ya yusuke no tengo tiempo para tonterias…- decia el yukai con un poco de ira.

Uyyy pues que haces por estos rumbos? –pregunto sin disimulo (n/a osease fue al meollo del ashunto xD)

Hn..- decía nervioso – yo-quiero-saber-que-se-celebra-en-navidad –dijo en un tono penoso…

Que? –pensó – eh?-exclamo…-haber hiei explícate..que no te entiendo ni mae-dijo yusuke en tono cortante…

Ayy no es nada…solo vengo nomás de pasada ¬¬ -corto hiei de volada…y agrego –adiós –y se esfumo…

El es…raro-dijo yusuke extrañado..-pa mi que va a ver a kurama..k no se haga – añadió con burla a su expresión…

Ya habia pasado un rato, y nuestro chico seguía en el mismo estado

Hn…que baka u.úU…no me acuerdo donde queda su casa TwT- pensaba…

Y asi siguió por otro rato hasta que sin querer queriendo dio con la casa de su amado…

Uff –suspiro- muy bien…no te pongas nervioso-se decía...pero nada conseguía –ya has venido varias veces!...por que esta es diferente – se trataba de convencer...pero no funcionaba al parecer-

Hiei? –pregunta una voz muy conocida para el- que…haces aquí..en la puerta de mi casa? – pregunto

KU..KURAMA!-se sorprendió- quie..quiero decir..que..emm haces aquí?..- no sabia que decir..o mas bien como se lo iba a decir…

Pues..emm hiei..esta es mi casa…-dijo sin darle importancia (xD)

a..si es cierto jeje nllln "_diablos como empiezo…_" emmm que linda noche- decia hiei todo rojote xD

emm claro..oye hiei, hay algo que te quiero dar, no es mucho pero es con cariño n.n –dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo-

o.o emm gracias_..."por que me regala esto_"-dijo aceptando su regalo – yo no tengo nada..-dijo de una forma decepcionada –

n.n yo se lo k me puedes regalar n.n –decía kurama con una sonrisa rara…(ya saben de esas de youko xD por no decir sepsis ñ.ñ)

ah si?-decía hiei, nervioso por el acercamiento del youko (niño ingenuo..pero aun así lo kello xD)

si...-y reduciendo el espacio entre ambos, kurama tomo al pequeño hiei en sus brazos, y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios…

eso es lo que quería- kurama decía – hiei..yo no se como decir esto pero..ai shiteru >- ! –en pose de defensa por si el koorime se venga (ya saben por el "atrevimiento" del beso)... -.oU...hiei…estas bien? –

ollllo- hiei no contestaba pues en otro mundo estaba…hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…-KURAMA YO TE AMO! >llll ! –lo grito sin pensarlo…

n.n –kurama sin pensarlo lo tomo de la cintura y beso la comisuras de sus labios…en un beso apasionado, al que hiei no se negó, si no todo lo contrario, lo empujo dentro de la casa de su amado, y toda noche buena se la pasaron abrazados, y demostrándose todo el amor que se guardaron… (u.uU... se me seco el cerebro con eso de las rimas TwT)

y asi es como termina este cuento de esta navidad, si quieren saber que paso mas adelante, les puedo asegurar que vivieron felices para siempre amándose por toda la eternidad-

pluff -sonido de un libro cerrarse- que les pareció niños?

Hn…por que tienes que contar eso cada año…¬lll¬? - dijo hiei con falsa molestia, recargado en el marco de la puerta-

Por que me gusta… además nuestros hijos -(si hijos! xD…como le hicieron pues se los dejo a la imaginación, lo que si hiei es el papa…kurama es el papa/mama xD) –señalando a dos niños sentados en las piernas de su papa/mama – les encanta… no es asi n.n?

Sii! –dijeron al mismo tiempo, Haru, el mas grande, como de 4 años, de piel blanca y cabello negro, como su padre, pero con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas preciosos, y el mas pequeño, kyo, de unos 3 años, cabello pelirrojo, con un mechón blanco y ojos rojos sangre como los de su padre- aaaaaaaa -0-zzz –botezo por parte de los dos -

Bueno...vale mas que se vallan a dormir, o si no santa no les traerá nada..-dijo amorosamente kurama, dándoles un beso en la frente, a lo que los niños asintieron..

Buenas noches padre y papa n.n dijeron Haru y Kyo, dándole un abrazo a su padre (hiei) y yéndose a dormir…

Y que tal si hacemos lo mismo –dijo hiei entrando mas en la habitación hasta rodear a Kurama por la cintura y besarlo con ternura y pasión…

Tienes razón…vamos a dormir hiei…- dijo kurama saliendo de la habitación…

…….Owari…….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ricon De Nekita:

Nekita: (en una esquina muy reducida) ayyy ¬¬ es solo una expresión…ò.óU..

en fin..Primero a lo primero..(sip nimodo k a lo ultimo xD…) la palabrita "mae" es como yo menciono "no entiendo ni _**ma**dr**e**_"…(lo abrevio por que me dicen que es una grosería o no se que chin….. cosas n.nUU..lo siento soy muy mala hablada u.u)..tambien lo siento mucho por algunas faltas de ortografia y el final…no se me ocurrio que mas poner, pues el final de la idea original se me olvido u.u..y gomen si en alguunas partes (la mayoria) no riman u.u…

en otro punto, el titulo originalmente se llamaba un **_cuento de Navidad.. en julio o.o?.._**y ustedes se preguntaran por que asi si ya estamos en diciembre..pss es facil responder: por que el mugre fic (sip…como quiero a mis fics ne?) se me ocurrio a finales de junio…y dije si..lo subire en julio..y como era raro ver algo navideño a mediados de año pss asi lo titule…y lo se YA estamos a unos cuantos dias de navidad…y no lo había subido..por que? Es muy facil…como en todos mis fics... mi hámster (sip adentro de mi cabecita ay un hamster pequeñito en su rueda) se puso en huelga y dejo de andar..y como consecuencias mis ideas dejaron de fluir u.u …en fin…(da vuelta a una hoja) pasemos a mi historia (tipo reportera) de cómo salí golpeada, machacada, magullada, y demas adjetivos…mejor se las resumo asi:

tiene que ver con una silla de oficina (de esas giratorias y con rueditas) el enchufe de los discman y a una persona despistada como yo xD…que su lugar natural es en suelo xD todo combínelo con el piso mojado y dar vueltas en esa silla con los discman puestos… que se obtiene? Yo les digo… a alguien en el suelo con el trasero adolorido y la silla encima x0x…y mareada pa acabarla xD..

bueno ya fue mucho choro..ay nos vidrios xD…

ja ne!


End file.
